Chow Down, Wait Wha?
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: This fic is the result of the author listening to the deleted Lion King song, "Chow Down", for the past few hours and then thinking about Nala might feel bad for them about her mother killing their dad.


**So I've realized that I've been doing a lot of Lion Guard stories lately and I decided to go back to the original movie to do one. I was listening to "Chow Down" on my Lion King CD and remembered that Shenzi mentions that Nala's mom ate Banzai and possibly Ed's dad. And I got to wondering, could the trio be swayed from trying to eat the two if they received an apology and/or something else from the two?**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belong to Disney, including the song from the CD, "Chow Down." I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _"Now wasn't it her mom who ate your dad?_

 _And having parents eaten makes us mad_

 _We're gonna settle up the score a tad"_

"Wait!" All three hyenas stopped singing, or in Ed's case laughing, and stared at the light, creamy orange cub with the bright teal eyes standing up squarely at them.

"What," Banzai and Shenzi asked, angrily staring at her at the interruption. Ed just stared confusedly between the two of them while Simba and Zazu stared at her in fear.

"My mom ate your dad?" Her voice was full of sympathy

"Yeah. What about it," Banzai growled, yet the tinge in his voice betrayed sadness. To everyone's shock, Nala suddenly came forward and wrapped her legs tightly around one of his.

"I am so sorry for you," she said just above a whisper. Banzai looked positively shocked, but then shut his eyes, making everyone start to believe that he was going to attack her. To even more of their surprise, they saw a tear squeeze out from behind each eyelid. He suddenly shivered an sniffed as he dipped his head down and accepted the comforting gesture.

It's alright. I'm over it. Me and Ed are over it. We really are. Right Ed," he choked out between sobs. The insane, drooling hyena simply shook his head no. He wasn't as emotional as his big brother, but he leaned up to Shenzi and sighed sadly. Shenzi only watched in confusion between the two.

"Ugh," she groaned, but wrapped a paw around his back and rubbed in up and down in a soothing motion. Simba and Zazu just stared confusedly at their friend and the hyena trio.

After a few minutes the two separated, and Banzai quickly brushed the tears of his face and acted as if he had never sobbed before ever in his life.

"Y-you know, I-I can make it up to you," she squeaked, making everyone look down at her. "How about instead of eating us, we'll let you go into the Pridelands and get one of the herd animals that live there." Before they could answer, Simba and Zazu came forward and spoke before them.

"Nala! What are you doing? You can't let hyenas into the Pridelands, it goes against the rules," Zazu said.

"For once I agree with Zazu. Plus they tried to eat us, how we can be sure they won't try and hunt us before they hunt the gazelles," Simba said. Nala shook her head and gave an almost pleading look.

"Guys, my mom killed his dad. I feel bad for him, he lost his father. The least we can do to make it up for it. Besides, we broke the rules by coming in here in the first place when we're not supposed to, so technically we are just as bad as then," she replied.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind having one of those gazelles that we often see hanging near the border here," Shenzi said and smacked her lips as she thought about it. Ed started drooling and cackled in agreement. Banzai murmured in agreement.

"Alright fine. But they better not try biting our tails when our backs our turned," Zazu said.

"Hyena's honor," Banzai said. He and Shenzi crossed their hearts and held their paws up while Ed tried to do it and failed. Zazu simply sighed as he relented while the two cubs giggled a bit.

"Well, c'mon then," Nala said.

* * *

"Man, that was fun. Who knew that the zebras were such paranoid narcissists," Banzai commented as they all returned to the same spot they were earlier. Their so called 'trip' had actually gone a bit longer and they had not only brought back an old, male buck, but they had also experienced something the hyenas referred to as 'pranks'. So far they had pretended as crocodiles near the hippos, sent the aardvarks on the run with Simba's 'roar' and Shenzi's bark through a log and then lastly listened to the zebras boasting about themselves before throwing some rocks nearby and sending the entire heard running for the hills.

"Indeed. They are quite the striped braggers," Zazu said as he perched on Shenzi's shoulder, who was currently pulling the dead gazelle with the help of Simba and Nala. Finally they let go when they came by the elephant skull.

"That was so cool how you and Simba freaked out those aardvarks with that log," Nala commented and Ed nodded and laughed in agreement. Shenzi straightened up proudly.

"Yeah, sure was. You know, you three are alright," Shenzi said. Banzai and Ed nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys aren't so bad either," Simba said casually, but his voice betrayed some playfulness. The three hyenas laughed.

"Thanks. Hey, you guys want some? We would love for you to stay for dinner," Shenzi said, repeating her earlier statement, but it held more playfulness then her last one. The three of them shook their heads.

"No thank you," they politely replied. She shrugged and began digging in, followed shortly by the ravenous, sloppy eater Ed. The cubs turned their eyes away and Zazu rolled his. He then noticed the sky beginning to turn colors and the sun becoming lower in the sky. He held up his wing and placed it before his vision. Two of his feathers could fit between the sun and the horizon where he stood.

"My, look at the sun. Time to go home," Zazu said. Instantly he was rewarded by both cubs whining and the hyenas looking up from their meal.

"Aww, do we have too," Simba whined.

"It's been so much fun," Nala added, but the majordomo was firm.

"Home. Say goodbye to your friends and lets get going before your parents start worrying about you," he said. Both cubs muttered, but quickly did as they were told. Zazu watched as they all exchanged farewells.

 _"Hyenas and lions getting along for the first time in decades,"_ he thought. _"Unbelievable."_

He started flapping his wings as the cubs came over to him. The hyenas had shown them the exit from here and they would take it to go home. Before they left, they heard the voices of the hyena trio behind them.

"Adios, hippos," the three said before they started dragging the rest of the meal into the skull.

"After awhile crocodile," the two replied in sync and giggled before Zazu lead them home.

* * *

 **The reason why I didn't put 'see you later, alligator' was because alligators are not indigenous to Africa, only in the Everglades of Florida. Interesting also, in the scene "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" when we see the animal pyramid, we see several anteaters, even though they are live in South America. Geographical error. :P**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, though Scar probably won't be too happy when he finds out, though Mufasa will never know and that's good. Please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
